


The Seed at the Center

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [68]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seed at the Center

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_No matter where she goes, or how she grows, he's always there._

_More than a voice; the place that birthed her heart, her self._


End file.
